VOLVÂ
by Brida Wu
Summary: [ONESHOOT] "Katanya dia mendapat shift malam, wah Park kau memiliki partner menjaga hantu juga akhirnya." ChanBaek.


Lolongan anjing terdengar di kejauhan. Suaranya bagai jeritan tertiup angin malam yang berhembus dingin di jam 2 dini hari itu.

Chanyeol menguap besar-besar sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal lalu turun dari tempat tidur. Pintu terbuka dan sosok Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar dengan raut lelah. Hela nafas lelaki itu buang keras-keras lalu melempar tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Giliranmu, Park." Lelaki Kim itu berujar nyaris dalam gumanan.

"Aku tau," Chanyeol menjawab. Ia meraih jaket yang tergantung lalu keluar dari kamar ketika Jongin berseru.

"Hantunya selalu keluar jam 2 pagi." Lalu tertawa terpingkal ketika Chanyeol mendadak beku di depan pintu.

"Sialan kau!"

…

 **Jamur Mr. Hong** merupakan salah satu produsen jamur terbesar yang ada di Jeju. Perkebunan yang nyaris mencapai 2 hektar itu berada di kaki gunung Halla paling dekat dengan pantai Jeju yang indah.

Bagi masyarakat Jeju yang bermukim di pinggir pantai, menjadi nelayan telah menjadi pilihan utama namun diluar itu beberapa juga lebih menaruh harapan untung pada lahan perkebunan, salah satunya adalah budidaya jamur.

Chanyeol menjadi salah satu. Lelaki yang baru beranjak umur 19 tahun itu bahkan tak memiliki niatan untuk menyambung kuliah alih-alih segera mendaftarkan diri bekerja pada perkebunan milik Tuan Hong. Perekonomian orangtuanya yang tidak stabil membuat Chanyeol tak berani untuk sekedar berpikir untuk Seoul dan mencari kesempatan di kota besar itu.

Maka bekerja di usia muda dan menetap di tanah kelahirannya menjadi tujuan mutlak dan disinilah Chanyeol berada. Chanyeol telah bekerja disana selama nyaris satu tahun dan tak ada hal yang berarti terjadi.

Gaji ia terima rutin di awal bulan, sedang makan dan tempat tinggal di urus oleh Tuan Hong untuk pekerja rodi malam. Chanyeol adalah salah satunya, tugasnya berlangsung dari jam 2 pagi sampai jam 2 siang. Berkeliling di sepanjang areal perkebunan itu, jika tengah musim panen maka Chanyeol bertugas pula untuk memanen hasilnya di pagi buta itu.

Tiupan angin kencang malam telah menjadi temannya. Senter penerangan menjadi lawan bercerita sedang tapak kaki pelan bersama mata awas memperhatikan sekitar. Jongin selalu menggoda mengatakan jika perkebunan tempat mereka bekerja itu berhantu. Tak ada yang bertahan lama karena penunggu lahan selalu menganggu. Itulah juga alasan mengapa Tuan Hong memberi gaji lebih besar untuk pekerja rodi malam agar mereka tetap bertahan disana.

Chanyeol tak ingin mempercayai. Tidak sekalipun mengingat bagaimana jahil dan penuh omong kosongnya si lelaki Kim itu. Toh, sampai hari ini Chanyeol tak sekalipun diganggu—jika memang para makhluk astral itu ada dan kenyataannya Chanyeol tak juga berpikir ingin mengganti shift kerjanya itu.

"Hantunya memang ada." Chanyeol berkata suatu hari menanggapi ocehan Jongin tentang hantu penunggu di perkebunan.

"Nah, nah!" Jongin memekik heboh. Matanya membulat sempurna sedang tangan mencengkram pundak Chanyeol dengan erat. "Kau bertemu hantu yang bagaimana? Kepala buntung atau perut bolong?"

"Dia seorang laki-laki," Chanyeol menerawang mencoba mengingat.

Jongin menenguk ludahnya kuat—mencoba menguatkan diri dengan kalimat lanjutan Chanyeol. "La-lalu?"

"Dia berbicara padaku." Lelaki Park itu menyambut lagi.

"Apa katanya?"

"Dia memperkenalkan diri, dia bilang namanya Kim Jongin." Si Park terbahak keras.

"Yak!" Jongin berseru kesal dan menendang Chanyeol yang tergelak.

"Katanya juga dia ingin bertemu dengan kembarannya, mungkin malam ini dia akan menemuimu di kamar!" Chanyeol menyeletuk dengan tawa yang berderai. Jongin mengeram kesal dan mulai menserapahi teman sekamarnya itu.

"Digentanyangi hantu Park Chanyeol baru tau rasa kau!" Jongin menyumpah dan mengebrak pintu keluar dari kamar.

Chanyeol bersiul mengejek dan mulai memejamkan mata.

 _Hantu Park Chanyeol?_ Ia berguman dalam hati. Senyumnya tertarik miring—mentertawai kekonyolan Jongin. "Ya, jika hantu Park Chanyeol memang ada, pasti dia tampan sekali. Seperti aku!"

…

Chanyeol bangun ketika jam makan malam berlangsung. Chanyeol akan membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu lalu menghabiskan makan malamnya dan berpikir untuk kembali tidur sampai shift malamnya. Jongin melambai ketika Chanyeol memasuki kantin dan lelaki itu berjalan menghampiri.

"Hei, ada karyawan baru." Jongin berkata begitu Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya duduk di samping lelaki Kim itu. "Katanya dia mendapat shift malam juga, wah Park… kau memiliki _partner_ melihat hantu juga akhirnya." Jongin tertawa dalam artian mengejek tentang hantu lagi.

Chanyeol mendengus walau dalam hati sedikit bersenang hati akan hal itu. Ya, Jongin benar setidaknya ia takkan berjalan seorang diri lagi di perkebungan tengah malam nanti.

"Itu dia," Jongin menyenggol lengan Chanyeol dan menunjuk sosok laki-laki lain pada pintu masuk. "Anak baru kesini!" Jongin memanggilnya.

Sosok itu memutar pandangan lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Jongin mengangguk dan melambai lagi—memintanya agar mendekat. Sedikit ragu, anak itu mengangguk lantas menghampiri Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Duduklah disini," Jongin menariknya dengan sedikit paksaan. "Kita harus berteman akrab, terlebih kau dengannya." Jongin menunjuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerjab bodoh, lalu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hei, aku Chanyeol. Kudengar kau mendapat jadwal malam ya?" Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya sembari mengulurkan sebelah tangan mengajak jabat tangan.

"Ya, aku mulai bekerja malam ini. Omong-omong namaku Baekhyun." anak baru itu menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol dan melebarkan senyum sampai matanya menghilang. "Senang bertemu denganmu…"

"Denganku tidak?" Jongin mencibir. Baekhyun tertawa lalu berganti memperkenalkan dirinya dengan Jongin.

"Jadi _yeah…_ jika kau memiliki pertanyaan seputar hantu, kau bisa bertanya pada Chanyeol." Jongin menyeletuk. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya lagi dan melirik Baekhyun. Anak itu tampak terkejut dan mengerjab berulang dengan terbata.

"Ha-hantu?"

"Ya hantu—"

"Jongin!" Chanyeol menegur. "Cepat habiskan makananmu, kau masih harus berjaga sekarang!"

"Aih, Park. Mengapa kau tiba-tiba perhatian begini padaku?" Jongin mencibir, setengah hati merasa kesal kepada temannya itu. Baekhyun terlihat seperti sasaran empuk baru untuk ia goda tentang rumor hantu di perkebunan. Tapi lihat bagaimana si membosankan Chanyeol merusak segalanya.

"Baekhyun aku akan menceritakan hantunya kapan-kapan," lelaki itu tak menyerah juga. "Sampai bertemu besok pagi." Jongin bangkit dan meninggalkan meja yang ditempati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Anak baru itu menatap kepergian Jongin penasaran lalu berbalik kepada Chanyeol.

"Apakah benar disini berhantu?" nada khawatir terselip dari bicaranya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan dan lagi merutuki Jongin dalam hati.

…

Angin masih berhembus dingin seperti kemarin. Chanyeol merapatkan jaketnya sembari melompat kecil—menghalau dingin yang menerpa.

Jam telah menunjuk pukul 2 pagi, shift kerjanya tengah berlangsung dan Chanyeol seharusnya telah berkeliling seperti kemarin. Namun tidak, ia berdiri di depan asrama sembari menunggu Baekhyun keluar dari kamar.

Sebelum berpisah di kantin tadi, Chanyeol berjanji akan menunggunya di depan asrama dan mereka akan berpatroli bersama.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memanggil disertai langkah kaki cepat menyusul Chanyeol di depan pintu. Nafasnya naik turun namun anak itu malah tersenyum lebar di depannya.

"Kupikir kau sudah pergi," katanya.

"Kau terlambat di malam pertamamu," Chanyeol mencibir main-main.

"Asramanya besar sekali, aku malah salah masuk lorong." Baekhyun cemberut. "Kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Tentu saja."

Dua anak remaja berusia tanggung itu berjalan tenang menelusuri areal perkebunan. Rumah bedeng di kanan-kiri berjejer rapi dengan uap panas menempel pada plastik sebagai dindingnya. Baekhyun menatap takjub sesekali mengintip dari celah pintu ke dalam rumah bedeng itu lalu memekik ketika mendapati adanya jamur yang mulai tumbuh.

"Kau tidak pernah melihat jamur sebelumnya?" Chanyeol dibelakangnya menghampiri dan ikut melihat ke dalam rumah plastik itu.

"Tentu saja pernah!" Baekhyun menyahut cepat. "Hanya saja aku tidak tau budidaya jamur seperti ini. Apakah di dalam sana panas?" ia menoleh kepada Chanyeol. "Bolehkan kita masuk ke dalam sana?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tuan Hong takkan suka, jika kau mau kau bisa masuk ke dalam sana saat musim panen nanti."

"Kapan kapan?" Baekhyun berseru dalam semangat menggebu.

"Mungkin minggu depan sudah mulai panen," Jawab Chanyeol.

"Ugh, aku tidak sabar!" anak itu memekik lagi.

Chanyeol menyembunyikan senyum dan menarik Baekhyun untuk kembali melanjutkan langkah.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa mengenai jamur mengapa malah bekerja disini?" Chanyeol melempar tanya kembali disela.

"Karena aku tidak bisa berenang,"

"Huh?" Chanyeol berkerut kening.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Ayahku nelayan tapi aku tidak bisa berenang, itulah mengapa aku tak pernah di ajak pergi ke laut. Jadi aku memilih pekerjaan di atas darat saja."

"Ah seperti itu," Chanyeol terkekeh. "Berapa umurmu?"

"19, kau?"

"Sama," Chanyeol menggidikkan bahunya. "Jadi, kau tidak kuliah juga?"

"Yups, apakah itu sama denganmu juga?"

"Sayangnya Ya…" lelaki jangkung itu tertawa. Baekhyun membaur dalam tawa juga sebelum tiba-tiba ingat tentang pembicaraan mereka di kantin sebelumnya.

"Jadi tempat ini berhantu?" raut wajahnya ikut berubah, tegang dengan mata yang tiba-tiba awas menatap sekitaran.

"Kau percaya dengan apa yang Jongin katakan?" Chanyeol balik melempar tanya.

"Dia… berbohong?"

"Seluruh karyawan disini tau seperti apa maniaknya Jongin dengan hantu, dia suka menyebar rumor nyatanya malah takut dengan hantu."

Baekhyun tergelak, "Jongin seperti itu? Ya ampun syukurlah…" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lega. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika tempat ini berhantu, mungkin aku harus mencari pekerjaan yang baru."

"Ikut Ayahmu ke laut?"

Baekhyun melotot. "Aku memilih bertahan disini saja jika seperti itu."

Dan keduanya tertawa bersama di tengah areal perkebunan.

…

Jongin memang si besar mulut dengan semua rumor-rumor hantu yang ia katakan. Baekhyun mempercayai hal itu dari Chanyeol dengan malam yang berlalu selamat tanpa adanya gangguan apapun dari makhluk halus seperti yang Jongin katakan.

Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun tak pernah tau jika jadwal malam nyatanya lebih menyenangkan daripada bayangannya. Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah berkeliling, menyalak hewan liar dan memastikan semua rumah bedeng dalam keadaan terkunci.

Lelah tak terasa dengan hembusan angin yang meniup sejuk setiap detiknya. Kecuali lolongan anjing di lereng gunung sana, bukan masalah hitung-hitung membunuh sunyi malam.

"Jadi apakah hanya kita berdua saja yang berjaga disini?" Baekhyun bertanya di malam ketiganya. Ia membawa kopi panas dalam _cup_ dan memberinya satu kepada Chanyeol.

"Untuk bagian Timur ya, kau tidak tau jika disini dibagi 4 bagian?" lelaki tinggi itu mengerjab takjub.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Sebenarnya saat aku diterima bekerja disini penjaga di gerbang utama. Dia bertanya tentang jadwalku dan kukatakan aku mendapat jadwal malam lalu mengantarku ke asrama."

"Ah, aku bertemu dengannya juga."

"Bagaimana dengan pimpinan? Tuan Hong?"

"Beliau sangat sibuk, aku hanya bertemu 3 kali selama hampir setahun disini."

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum, "tentu saja."

…

Dua bulan berjalan cepat tanpa adanya kejadian berarti. Kecuali Baekhyun yang tak lagi telat dan berbalik kini dirinya yang menunggu Chanyeol di depan pintu asrama. Menghabiskan waktu sepanjang malam bersama tanpa sadar membuat keduanya menjadi akrab lebih cepat.

Baekhyun bahkan mengusulkan Jongin untuk pindah kamar saja agar ia bisa sekamar dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki Kim itu menolak—awalnya sebelum Chanyeol menyebut nama Kyungsoo yang menjadi teman sekamar Baekhyun, maka tanpa menyisakan detik yang lain lelaki Kim itu memberi jawaban Ya dan berkemas secepat angin.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi teman sekamar. Chanyeol merelakan waktu tidur malamnya dengan membantu Baekhyun memindahkan barang dan ikut membantu menatanya juga.

"Aku akan rajin membereskan kamar, kau tenang saja." Baekhyun menyengir dengan dua jari pada pipinya.

"Setidaknya kau tidak bau seperti Jongin," Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Aku tidak bau!" Baekhyun merengut kesal dengan bibir mengerucut. Kedua tangan bersedekap di dada dan berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Kau merajuk?" Chanyeol menatap teman sekamar barunya itu dengan tak percaya. "Oi Baekhyun?" ia menggoyangkan pundaknya pelan.

"Ish!" Baekhyun berdesis. "Aku mau mengambil barangku yang terakhir!" katanya dengan sentakkan dan melangkah keluar.

Chanyeol taunya tertawa dan membiarkan lelaki yang lebih pendek menuju kamar lamanya. Matanya menatap sekitaran dan menemukan banyak sekali barang Baekhyun yang berceceran di lantai. Ada banyak buku—komik dan beberapa novel. Chanyeol baru tau jika Baekhyun memiliki kegemaran membaca, ia mengambil satu dan membuka-buka asal dan mendapati sebuah kartu meluncur jatuh dari sana.

 _ **-Selamat ulang tahun ke 18 Baekhyun! Cepatlah tinggi, Sehun.-**_

Jadi novel itu merupakan hadiah dari seseorang yang bernama Sehun. Chanyeol membalikkan kartu itu dan menemukan tanggal tertera disana, 6 mei dan Chanyeol segera menebak cepat jika itu merupakan ulang tahun Baekhyun.

 _6 mei, bukankah itu beberapa hari lagi._

Pada tempatnya, Chanyeol tanpa sadar mulai merancang rencana kecil untuk lelaki bertubuh mungil itu.

 _Hanya sebuah perayaan kecil,_ Chanyeol membatin dalam hati.

Perayaan kecil yang mengubah segalanya. _Kenyataan yang sesungguhnya._

…

"Perutku tiba-tiba saja mulas, aku harus ke toilet!" Chanyeol berkata terburu dengan tangan mencengkram perutnya erat-erat. Baekhyun menatapnya panik dan bertanya apakah lelaki itu baik-baik saja.

"Kau tunggu disini saja, aku hanya sebentar!" Chanyeol berujar sembari berlari.

"Tapi Chan—" Baekhyun hendak mengejar namun langkahnya tertahan ketika sosok Chanyeol segera menghilang dari pandangan. Malam semakin tinggi dan tiupan angin menjadi teman kesendirian Baekhyun.

Anak itu menatap awas pada sekitarannya dengan senter menyoroti kesegala arah.

"Cha-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memanggil. Paranoid yang sempat tenggelam dalam dirinya muncul tiba-tiba menyadari jika ia hanya seorang diri disana. Di areal perkebungan berhektar-hektar, untuk kali pertama semenjak ia bekerja disana.

Baekhyun tak pernah tau jika ia bisa setakut itu.

…

Chanyeol menatap sekali lagi sekelilingnya sebelum masuk ke dalam toilet dan mulai membenahi penampilan. Chanyeol mengeluarkan pewarna kue yang ia dapat di dapur kantin dan mulai membaluri wajahnya dengan cairan itu.

Pada pipi kanan lalu turun ke sepanjang leher lalu juga pada jaket yang ia kenakan. Chanyeol juga mengacak-acak rambutnya sesaat lalu mematut sekali lagi dirinya di cermin. Baekhyun pasti akan terkejut dan panik, ini sempurna untuk kejutan di ulang tahunnya.

Chanyeol tertawa tanpa suara. Ia meraba belakang jaketnya—memastikan jika hadiahnya masih berada disana. Setelah memastikan semua siap, ia melangkah keluar dan menemui Baekhyun kembali.

…

" _AWWUUUUU~"_

Baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika lolongan itu terdengar. Itu bukan suara anjing seperti biasanya, itu raungan serigala dan bulu kuduknya meremang dengan cepat.

Baekhyun mengarahi senternya kesegala arah namun lagi angin kosong yang ia dapati oleh inderanya.

 _Sreett!_

Sorot sentarnya Baekhyun arahkan pada sumber suara dan ia menahan nafas disana. Detik berlalu dan selembar daun kering jatuh di atas kepalanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega namun tak juga mampu menghentikan degup jantungnya yang terpacu tak beraturan di dalam rongga sana.

 _Sret!_

Suara serupa terdengar lagi.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memanggil. Daun kering di dekatnya melayang terbang tertiup angin diikuti dengan raungan serigala dikejauhan.

"Baek-Baekhyunhh~" sebuah rintihan terdengar. Baekhyun bertalu semakin kacau, lalu—

 _BRUUAAAKKK!_

Baekhyun mengarahi sorot sentarnya kembali, "Chanyeol!" anak itu memekik terkejut. Sosok tinggi itu menyerebab jatuh di tanah dan Baekhyun menyongsongnya dengan panik.

"Chanyeol!" panggilnya berulang. "A-apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun menatapnya panik dan nyaris kehilangan matanya ketika menyentuh aliran pekat merah pada wajah Chanyeol.

"Se-semua itu nyata…" Chanyeol berujar serak. "Hantu… itu nyata."

Baekhyun menegang. Sendinya seperti batu dengan degupan jantung yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti meraung.

"Kau—" Chanyeol menunjuk wajah Baekhyun dengan gemetar. "Hantunya mirip kau—"

Chanyeol tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Baekhyun mendorong tubuhnya tiba-tiba. Kuat sampai Chanyeol terhempas kasar pada tanah. Chanyeol mengerang pelan dan ia hendak mengajukan protes ketika Baekhyun malah meringsut mundur dengan mata kacau menjauh.

Dalam hati lelaki jangkung itu mati-matian menahan tawa dan ia telah bersiap untuk seruan selamat—

"Kau mengingatnya?"

Namun gumanan itu menghentikan motorik segera.

"Aku sudah menunggu ini sejak lama." Baekhyun berguman. "Mengapa kau… lama sekali?"

Rintih kesakitan pura-pura Chanyeol menghilang digantikan kerutan bingung pada keningnya. Matanya menatap Baekhyun kebingungan dan menyadari jika mungkin candaannya berlebihan. Baekhyun bergetar dalam ketakutan dan matanya kacau bergerak kesana kemari.

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol beranjak hendak mendekatinya. "Hei, ada ap—"

"Jangan mendekat!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak. "Kau tidak nyata!"

Chanyeol tersentak. Bukan dengan teriakan Baekhyun yang bergaung dalam sunyi malam atau juga sahutan lolongan anjing beradu dengan serigala. Tapi Baekhyun yang tertawa di antara getaran tangan berusaha memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Chanyeol berkedip sekali, ketika membuka mata semuanya seperti dalam lompatan film. Chanyeol pikir ia tengah berimajinasi.

Didepannya Baekhyun bukanlah Baekhyun. Pakaiannya kotor dengan cipratan darah pada seluruh tubuhnya. Ia memiliki luka dimana-mana dengan kedua tangan menggenggam batu cukup besar dengan warna merah serupa.

Chanyeol melotot. Ia mendadak mual hanya dengan pekat merah itu tersebar dimana-mana.

"Kau sudah mati Park Chanyeol, mengapa kau malah bertingkah hendak mati lagi!?" Baekhyun berteriak. Suaranya diredam oleh deburan ombak dan Chanyeol meloncat dalam keterkejutan.

Semuanya seperti di sihir, Chanyeol menatap sekitarannya ketakutan menyadari mereka tidak berada di areal perkebunan. Deru ombak memecah tebing terdengar dibawah diikuti hembusan angin kencang pada pohon-pohon menjulang di kanan-kiri.

Chanyeol melihat dirinya panik dan menemukan dirinya yang terbaring tak berdaya pada batu besar di dekat kaki Baekhyun. Dia tak bergerak sedang tenggorak pecah memperlihatkan dengan jelas buraian otaknya.

Chanyeol melinglung jatuh. Persendiannya melemah dan ia beringsut berusaha menjauhi sosoknya yang terbaring tak berdaya. _Tidak-tidak itu bukan dirinya—sebenarnya dirinya yang mana?_

"Baek-Baekhyun—" Chanyeol tergagap menyerukan pemilik nama yang meraung di depan tubuhnya yang terbaring. Baekhyun tak menanggapi—sebenarnya ia tak mendengar apapun kecuali raungannya sendiri. Matanya tersorot tajam pada batu di tangan, ia menggenggamnya lebih kuat lalu dalam satu gerakan tangan ia menghujamkannya pada wajah Chanyeol yang tak lagi terbentuk. Remuk tengkorak terdengar lagi diikuti darah menciprati wajahnya.

Baekhyun terengah kacau. "A-apa yang sudah kulakukan?" lalu bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Anak itu menatap tangannya yang berlumuran darah dan cepat-cepat ia usapkan kasar pada pakaiannya yang kotor, lalu wajah juga bagian lain yang dikotori oleh darah Chanyeol. Namun sia-sia ia lakukan. Noda merah itu tersebar dimana-mana.

"Li-lihat apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" Baekhyun menjerit pada Chanyeol yang terbaring. "Seharusnya kau tak datang dan aku takkan melakukan ini padamu!"

"A-apa?" Chanyeol berguman kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia kebingungan, keadaan yang ia jalani tiba-tiba berubah membingungkan. Chanyeol menatap tubuhnya sendiri, lalu bergantian dengan tubuh lainnya yang teronggok tak berdaya di atas batu.

"Seharusnya kau tak merebut pekerjaanku," Baekhyun melirih. "Seharusnya kau tak merebut kesempatanku!" Baekhyun melolong. Ia memukuli Chanyeol kalab lagi. Batu yang berlumuran darah milik lelaki tinggi itu diraihnya kembali dan menghujamkannya pada luka yang terbuka. Pada wajah sampai bagian itu menyatu dengan batu besar yang mengalasi tubuhnya.

"MATI KAU PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun menjerit sampai pita suaranya nyaris putus. Tangisnya meledak lagi dan ia meraung dengan kepalan tangannya yang melemah.

"Aku harus bekerja dan mendapatkan uang, tapi kau membuatku gagal… mengapa kau jahat sekali…" anak itu merintih. "Lihat sekarang Sehun sudah pergi dan tak memiliki uang untuk menyusulnya ke Seoul. Semua gara-gara kau!"

Baekhyun bangkit. Kakinya melayang di udara dan menendang Chanyeol kuat—membuat tubuh tak bernyawa itu berguling jatuh dan menemui karang dibawahnya. Keras sampai tulangnya meremuk patah terdengar jelas di udara. Deburan ombak menyambut tubuh mati lelaki Park itu dengan cepat, gelombang meloncat keluar membasahi Baekhyun pada sisian tebing berbatu di atas sana.

Baekhyun menatap menatap dingin pusaran yang perlahan mulai menghilang. Seluruh energi yang terkumpul dalam dirinya melebur hilang sampai Baekhyun tak mampu menopang tungkainya lebih lama.

Tubuhnya melayang di udara, sedetik berselang menemui Chanyeol di atas karang. Angin masih satu-satunya yang menangkap dalam sunyi dan samar-samar Baekhyun menatap kerlipan bintang di langit sana. Bintang itu berkilauan, cantik sekali dan Baekhyun tersenyum bodoh melihatnya. Setidaknya Tuhan berbaik hati membiarkan ia menikmati keindahan itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

" _AAWWWUUUUUUUU~"_

…

Percikan deburan ombak membasahi jins yang ia kenakan. Sepatunya telah basah juga tataan rambutnya yang berantakan ditiup angin. Langit telah jingga, sinarnya menyinari paras dingin lelaki tanpa ekspresi itu.

Pandangan terlempar jauh pada ujung lautan sana ditemani oleh simfoni kenangan lalu juga kesedihan yang hanya ia yang tau. Matanya tiba-tiba mengerjab perih.

" Aku tak bisa berlama-lama," ia berujar pelan. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini untukmu." Tangannya mengusap sampul buku di tangan lalu perlahan ia letakkan di pada batu besar yang ia pijaki.

"Dan… selamat ulang tahun yang ke 19 Baekhyun…"

* * *

 **Cocot:**

Jadi ide ini tiba2 nongol di random chat sama presiousca, dari ngomongin kelinci trus lompat ke jamur ambil laptop ngetiknya spontan eh taunya langsung siap wkwkkw

btw volva itu singkatan dari nama latin jamur merang :v

makasih udah baca yaouuu~


End file.
